


The Attractive Nuisance Raid

by Amedia



Series: Guests [4]
Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: Dietrich finds the Rat Patrol a nuisance. A very attractive nuisance.





	The Attractive Nuisance Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Written during ConneXions with the encouragement of my roommates.

Dietrich paced the small deserted building he had chosen as a meeting place, exulting in the culmination of a carefully-laid plan. Today he would receive the report of a double agent in Allied Headquarters, who had been working there unsuspected for weeks. Dietrich expected excellent intel from this source—including, possibly, inside information on the Rat Patrol.

The sound of a motorcycle pulling up outside signaled the moment he was waiting for. Dietrich seated himself behind the rickety table that served him as a desk, and waited.

Dietrich expected to see his contact at any moment. What he didn’t expect was to feel his head suddenly jerked back by a fist in his hair. Nor did he expect to feel the blade of a knife pressed against his throat.

Before he could begin to guess who his attacker was, the door opened and Sergeant Moffitt of the Rat Patrol walked in. “May I assume, Sergeant,” Dietrich asked, as coolly as he could manage under the circumstances, “that you and your cohort have intercepted my contact?”

Moffitt nodded. “Precisely, Captain.”

“Then I may also venture to guess that the individual standing behind me is Sergeant Troy.”

The grip on his hair relaxed. “Right again, Captain,” said Troy, turning the blade and stroking the flat of the knife against the exposed skin of Dietrich’s neck. 

Forcing his mind away from the unexpected gesture and back to his current predicament, Dietrich demanded, “What have you done with my contact?”

“Sent him back to Headquarters with Hitch and Tully,” said Moffitt.

Dietrich reached up and put his hand over Troy’s, stilling the caress of the knife. “When will you ever stop being such a nuisance?” he growled.

Putting both hands on the table, Moffitt leaned forward until he and Dietrich were nose-to-nose. “But we’re such attractive nuisances, Herr Hauptmann,” he purred.

Troy moved around Dietrich to sit on the table and lean into Dietrich’s personal space. “Wouldn’t you agree, Captain?” he asked with a grin.

Dietrich pushed his chair back, exasperated. “If you’re here to capture me, gentlemen,” he said frostily, “it’s very rude to gloat.”

Troy and Moffitt exchanged a glance. “We’re not here to capture you,” Troy said in a serious tone. “That wasn’t in our orders.” He didn’t actually say what Dietrich suspected, namely that Allied Headquarters preferred to keep an eye on him in case the double-agent trick was tried again, rather than having to start over getting to know his replacement. 

Moffitt added, “We heard you were hoping for … inside information … on the Rat Patrol.” He smiled and gestured to Troy and himself. “Here’s your opportunity.” 

Troy looked at his watch. “We have two hours until Hitch and Tully get back. More if they’re detained by paperwork.” 

Dietrich relaxed. He scooted his chair forward again and put one arm on Troy’s shoulder, the other on Moffitt’s. “Well, gentlemen,” he said. “Let’s hope there’s a great deal of paperwork to detain them.”


End file.
